Lo que es y lo que fue
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Lo que alguna vez fue... ya no volverá. Pero lo que se va, irremediablemente vuelve ¿Sabes?


_**Fandom:**_Axis Powers Hetalia

_**Palabras:**_600 (Según Word)

_**Advertencias:**___Ninguna. A menos que crisis mental cuente como una, jeje.

_**Notas:**_Esto me salió de la nada. Hace tres días que no puedo dormir bien porque estoy nerviosa por algunos asuntos… y me surgió la necesidad de hacer esto. Es mi primer drabble y a mi gusto es, bastante filosófico. Me gusta, aunque no estoy segura si se entiende. Es otra forma de ver varias cosas de estos dos… y darles un extraño final feliz ¿No creen? Júzguenlo ustedes mismos.

_**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenecen.

**Lo que es y lo que fue**

A veces te preguntas que fue lo que sucedió ¿no? Piensas y piensas en alguna excusa, algún motivo, _algo_ que te explique por qué te dejó.

Y es que no puedes aceptarlo. A pesar de que han pasado más de doscientos años sigues mortificándote por eso. ¿Qué hiciste mal? ¿En qué fallaste? No puedes evitar preguntarte.

Pero lo sabes. Sabes la verdad. Sabes el motivo… lo que detonó todo.

Las lágrimas caen por tus ojos una vez más sin poder retenerlas. Por primera vez maldices tu existencia, maldices lo que eres.

Ya que, si no fuera por eso, él no se hubiera ido.

Sucedió contigo, sucedió con Francia, con los países latinoamericanos… y por supuesto, con tu querido niño.

_Patriotismo._

Era obvio, predecible. Amaban a su pueblo más de lo que se amaban entre ellos. La libertad, los impuestos… no eran más que pretextos para evitar el daño de la verdad.

Aunque no funcionara. Porque el dolor siempre persistiría. A pesar del tiempo que pase… a pesar de que aún estén en contacto. Sientes que lo perdiste, y lo peor de todo es que no puedes culparlo. Ya no.

Ahora lo comprendes. La razón de todo… y por eso, no lo reprochas. Solo maldices, solo criticas, solo muestras una máscara cínica para que no vea como te mata, como te destruye.

¿Por qué Arthur? ¿Por qué te empeñas en mostrar algo que no es? ¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso?

Es el orgullo el que te mueve a no perdonarlo por completo. El que te hace ser cruel con él cada vez que lo vez. El que te impide decirle tantas cosas…

Lo que alguna vez fue… ya no volverá. El pájaro tarde o temprano tenía que dejar el nido… y lo hizo mucho más temprano de lo que deseabas.

Pero, lo que se va, irremediablemente vuelve ¿sabes? Y lo puedes notar en simples detalles que pasan desapercibidos.

¿Quién es el primero en querer llamar tu atención?

¿Quién es el primero en ir a verte cuando estás mal?

¿Quién es el primero en ayudarte cuando estás borracho?

¿Quién es el primero en ir hacia ti, aunque no sea bienvenido, en cualquier momento?

_Él. Siempre es él._

Ya ves. A pesar de haber volado… siempre vuelve. Pero no como antes. Jamás como antes. Creció, se volvió fuerte, hasta más fuerte que tú.

Quizás el amor a su patria fue más grande… pero si gracias a eso ahora puedes verlo como tu igual, no interesa. ¿Qué importa que se la pase diciendo un millón de estupideces, comiendo hamburguesas o colmando tu paciencia? Ya no lo vez como antes, ya no es tu pequeña colonia.

Ahora es Alfred. Estados Unidos de América… la persona más importante de tu vida.

Fue tu niño. Tu amada colonia que querías como un hermanito menor.

Es tu amante. El hombre con el que pasas incontables noches de lujuria y amor… al que amas de una forma incalculable.

Lo que una vez fue… no volverá. Lo que es ahora no lo cambiarías por nada.

De una u otra forma, has logrado enterrar los recuerdos malos, para vivir el presente, junto a él, y seguir adelante.

Si. Puede que algún día alguna guerra los separe; que nuevamente el amor a su patria gane la batalla. Pero aún así, muy dentro suyo, saben que el amor que se tienen perdurará. Es su parte humana, de la cual no pueden escapar. Ni quieren.

¿Te gusta que las cosas sean así, verdad Arthur?

"_Por qué quien se va sin ser echado; vuelve sin ser llamado" _

…_**Fin…**_

_**Posdata:**_ Para los que leen mis dos fics, ya tengo de nuevo computadora así que esperen en estos días las próximas actualizaciones. Y gracias por sus reviews, que me alegran muchísimo.


End file.
